funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy Crystals/Treasure Rider
Easy Method #Head right and collect all the crystals in the room except 1'''. #Head back through the teleport, then up into the top room. #Collect the crystals in the top room. #Push rock '''7 left so it explodes the bombs. #Return to the middle room and push the rock in position 8''' left to block a laser. #Head to the bottom room and lure the spider into the laser. #Release rock '''9 then push it left to block the second laser. #Collect crystal 1'''. #Collect the key, then after the balls fill the holes head up to collect the remaining crystals. Flawless Performer #Head right and collect all the crystals in the room except '''1. #Head back through the teleport, then up into the top room. #Collect crystal 2''', then head back to the start. #Wait for the spider to teleport to position '''3 and spread its web over the rest of the level. #Head up then (very!) shortly after back left so the spider moves to position 4'''. #When the pink ball passes position '''5 head down and (very!) shortly after back up, so the spider moves to either square at position 6'''. #This should cause the pink ball to roll into the far right hole. #Head down into the bottom room to lure the spider into the laser. #Push rock '''7 left so it explodes the bombs. #Push the rock in position 8''' left to block a laser. #Collect the crystals in the top room. #Release rock '''9 then push it left to block the second laser. #Collect crystal 1. #Collect the key, then after the balls fill the holes head up to collect the remaining crystals. Flawless Performer alternative method If you have trouble getting the spider move to the right positions on time in the above method, here's an easier way: #Head right and collect all the crystals in the room except 1. #Head back through the teleport, then up into the top room. #Collect crystal 2. #Push rock 7 left so it explodes the bombs. #Return to the middle room and push the rock in position 8 left to block the entrance to the laser room (position it above the silver key). #Head back to start and wait for the spider to teleport to position 3. #Go up before the spider's web expands too much and carefully lure the spider to position 4 (or even to any of the three positions above it that are in the pink ball's path) by stepping on the expanding web. #This will make the pink ball turn towards the teleport. Run back to the teleport before the ball enters it and immediately go farther down to get teleported to the bottom room. #As a result the pink ball should follow you through the teleport to the starting room, but then it will enter the teleport on the right instead of the bottom one. With the rock preventing entry to the laser room, the ball should roll all the way to the hole on the right. #Go back through the teleport. #Head right and quickly push the rock blocking the entrance to the laser room, then run back to your teleport. Don't panic, the spider is too far to catch you unless you're very slow. #Head down into the bottom room to lure the spider into the laser. #Release rock 9 then push it left to block the second laser. #Collect the remaining crystals in the top room. #Collect the key, then after the balls fill the holes collect the remaining crystals in the level. Category:Crazy Crystals walkthrough